The 12th Hunger Games: Everything's Coming Up Roses Sign Up Story
by xreadysetrockx
Summary: *SYOT* Yes, I know what you're all thinking. ANOTHER SYOT? Here's the deal folks. I promise that this story will be regularly updated, grammatically correct as I can possibly make it, and not boring. On to the next question.. aren't these sorts of things illegal? Ill be deleting this sign up story and publishing a new one, so the new story will start with the District One Reapings.
1. Sign Up Form

Yes, yes I know what you're all thinking. ANOTHER SYOT? Here's the deal folks. I promise that this story will be regularly updated, grammatically correct

as I can possibly make it, and not boring. On to the next question.. aren't these sorts of things illegal? Ill be deleting this sign up story and publishing

a new one, so the new story will start with the District One Reapings and so on and so forth. This story will only be used for keeping you guys up to

date on the Tributes we have so far and making sure that I have everything in order before I actually start writing. Without further ado, the rules.

* Please only submit two or three tributes

* Please understand that the spots are not first come first serve. I will change tributes around in an effort to get everybody in.

* There_ will_ be a Gamemaker system that I will design later, but for now haven't completely thought of yet.

* Even if you mark down that your tribute won't die in the bloodbath, I may have to adjust if no one puts yes in that slot in the sign up sheet.

*Please understand if your tribute dies in the games. There can only be one winner!

*Tributes can be submitted via PM or review seeing as this story will later be deleted anyway.

Now without further ado, the Tribute Form . Oh, and may the odds be ever in your favor. (I'm cliche, I know :P)

**Tribute Form**

**Name:**

**District (Top 2):**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Back Story:**

**Family:**

Mom:

Dad:

Siblings:

**Friends:**

**Style (Clothing):**

**Social Class:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Job?:**

**Strategy:**

**If they had a theme song what would it be?:**

**Actions towards Prep team/stylist:**

**Actions toward tributes:**

**Opinion on Capitol:**

**Opinion on killing:**

**Strengths/Skills (3):**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**Weaknesses/inabilities (3):**

**1.**

**2**

**3.**

**Reaped or Volunteered:**

**Reaction or Reason:**

**Token:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**Allies? If so what kind of person:**

**Interview angle:**

**Go to bloodbath?:**

**Survive Bloodbath?:**

**What do they do at training?:**

**Day 1.**

**Day 2.**

**Day 3.**

**What do they show game makers?:**

**Why should they win?:**

* * *

><p>Example:<p>

Name: Ally Cora Pines

District (Top 2): 11, 10

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Appearance: Deep red, long straight hair. Porcelain skin. About 5'7". Big and allusive chestnut eyes. Lean but strong.

Personality: Shes very quiet and shy because half the time she doesn't want people to know whats going on in her mind. Shes a dreamer, not a realist. Shes's very kind and friendly but only a few people truly know the real her. She is naturally paranoid, and she is loyal to a fault. She will do pretty much anything to keep the people she cares about safe.

Back Story: Ally's parents have deemed her as not good enough, and practically ignore her. Her parents want her to work in the store and take over the family business, but she'd much rather farm and spend her days harvesting, planting, ect with her best friends Melody, Kevin, and Dean. Instead, her parent focus on their little seed/ gardening supply store the family runs. Ally was sent to a therapist to deal with her "problems." when she was younger. She was diagnosed with mild depression, due to her parents lack of support in her life. She's more than willing to prove her parents wrong, she is capable.

Family:

Mom: Nicole Pines

Dad: Oswald Pines

Siblings: She has none. That's why her parents try to make her into the perfect person.

Friends: Kevin- the kind of stupid but still funny one. Melody- the sarcastic one that just doesn't care. Dean - the suave cool boy that stole her heart.

Style (Clothing): She is very modest and always covers up. Boring colors so nobody notices her.

Social Class: Merchant

Likes: Her friends, farming, books, fall, writing

Dislikes: Winter, her district overall, her family, cats.

Job?: Keep the store looking nice.

Strategy: Try not to stand out, make allies.

If they had a theme song what would it be?:

Actions towards Prep team/stylist: Doesn't really care much about them.

Actions toward tributes: Avoid. Not to be trusted.

Opinion on Capitol: Horrible

Opinion on killing: Extremely hesitant but will do it if necessary

Strengths/Skills (3):

1. Knives

2. Sword

3. Running

Weaknesses/inabilities (3):

1. Bow and Arrows

2 Spear

3. Swimming

Reaped or Volunteered: Reaped

Reaction or Reason: She has to stay strong so she isn't considered weak

Token: A bronze handmade bracelet from Dean.

Weapon of choice: Knives

Allies? If so what kind of person: A trustworthy one. She has to make sure they wont stab her in the back.

Interview angle: Innocent little girl

Go to bloodbath?: N

Survive Bloodbath?: Y

What do they do at training?:

Day 1. Observe and weigh everybody up. Knives

Day 2. Observe and swords

Day 3. Knives, swords and spears

What do they show game makers?: Knives

Why should they win?:Because She has to get back to her friends. Thees no way they could make it without her.


	2. Tribute List as of October 22

**Tribute List as of 10/22/14**

Looks like were starting to get some Tributes! A huge thank you to everyone that sent one in. I gotta say all of the characters I have so far are going to be very

interesting to write.

I have figured out the overall layout of the story, so I thought I would share that with you guys.

*Chapters 1-12 will be the Reapings, one for each District.

*Chapters 12- 13 will deal with the Chariots and the Tribute Parade. (One POV from each District)

*Chapters 14-16 will be the three days of Training (All of the Tributes that didn't get a POV with the Chariots will get one here)

*Chapter 17 will be the Tributes showing their skills to the Gamemakers (Gamemaker POV)

*Chapter 18 will be the interviews (Varying POV's)

*Chapter 19 will be the night before the games (Again all the Tributes that didn't get an Interview POV will get one here.

*Chapters 20-35 will be the actual Hunger Games (Varying POVs again depending on who lives.

* * *

><p><strong>District 1:<strong>

Female: *Reserved*

Male:

**District 2:**

Female:

Male:

**District 3:**

Female: Violet Sanders, 13 (Submitted by QueenMaddy)

Male:

**District 4:**

Female:

Male:

**District 5:**

Female: Fallon Rayce , 13 ( Submitted by We're All Ok)

Male:

**District 6:**

Female:

Male:

**District 7:**

Female:

Male: Rio Ferfaro, 17 (Submitted by Micheal Gardiner Davis

**District 8:**

Female:

Male:

**District 9:**

Female:

Male:

**District 10: **

Female:

Male: Christian Winters, 18 (Submitted by QueenMaddy)

**District 11:**

Female: Ally Pines, 15 (My Tribute)

Male:

**District 12:**

Female:

Male:


	3. Tribute List as of October 23

**Tribute List as of 10/23/14**

Keep 'em coming guys! We have 10 tributes as of right now and the sooner I get all 24, the sooner I can write!

* * *

><p><strong>District 1:<strong>

Female: Elizabeth Catherine "Bess" Mallory, 12 ( Submitted by Rosmarie Benson)

Male:

**District 2:**

Female:

Male: Ignatios Makedon, 18 (RenderUntoCaesar)

**District 3:**

Female: Violet Sanders, 13 (Submitted by QueenMaddy)

Male:

**District 4:**

Female:

Male:

**District 5:**

Female: Fallon Rayce , 13 ( Submitted by We're All Ok)

Male:

**District 6:**

Female: Eloise Reese, 16( Submitted by Atherva)

Male:

**District 7:**

Female:

Male: Rio Ferfaro, 17 (Submitted by Micheal Gardiner Davis)

**District 8:**

Female:

Male:

**District 9:**

Female: Cecily Sanford, 13 (Submitted by Alex Bailey Fairy Godmother)

Male:

**District 10: **

Female: Seraphina Redmayne, 17 (Submitted by xxNami-Chanxx)

Male: Christian Winters, 18 (Submitted by QueenMaddy)

**District 11:**

Female: Ally Pines, 15 (My Tribute)

Male:

**District 12:**

Female:

Male:


End file.
